The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYAG0004’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Bogor, W. Java, Indonesia between A. commutatum var. tricolor (unpatented) and A. rotundum (unpatented) in October 1999.
The new cultivar was created in Bogor, W. Java, Indonesia and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.